


introductions

by Mutechick



Series: mutant shenanigans [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutechick/pseuds/Mutechick
Summary: Just an introduction to my ocs in a new story I'm making





	1. Roxane

Full Name: Roxanne 

 

 

Nickname(s): Roxie, Rox, honey ( by leo)

 

 

Gender: female 

 

 

Species: Grey fox

 

 

Sexuality: don't know how to say it 

 

 

Reason of Mutation (If Mutated): the new generation of super mutant soldiers to invade earth

 

 

Marital Status: In relationship with leo

 

 

Birthday: September 17

 

 

Age: 18

 

 

Height: 5.8 feet

 

 

Weight: 125 pounds 

 

 

Origin: new jersey but taken to dimension x to mutate and expirament 

 

 

Current Residence: New York 

 

 

Colors: blue

 

 

Skin color: light gray 

 

 

Eye color: violet lily 

 

 

Full Appearance: humanoid fox with greyish fur, long wavy hair,  pointy pierced ears and a few black markings in her body.

 

Mask Color (If they have a mask): 

 

 

Hair Color: light grey color

 

 

Hair Length/Style: long wavy hair 

 

 

Clothing: white loose blouse, light blue shorts

 

 

Accessories: wrappings on hands and feet 

 

 

Marking(s):  stripes on arms and legs, and scars from dimension x

 

 

Tail length: 3.6 foot

 

 

Weapon(s): short katana

 

 

Talents: keen sense of smell and hearing 

 

Personality: patient, talanted, honest, loyal, skilled fighter, great mother (for a near future), sweet girlfriend and passionate leader

 

Hobbies: singing, dancing, training, helping others, listening to others 

 

Rank Type: she's the leader of  her 3 sisters carmen, nina and Catherine together they are the mutechicks

 

 

Friends List/Relationship/Why:

Leo: boyfriend and best friend, he's a great partner 

Raph: brother in law, to hothead for her taste  

Donnie: friend and brother in law,  helps her

Mikey: friend and brother in law, he always makes her smile  

Splinter: master and father  (figuratively), he listens to her

April: only best girl friend, talk girl stuff 

Mutanimals: trustworthy for her

Carmen: sister, her left hand

Nina: sister, her problem solver

Catherine: her little sister, 

Leatherhead: kind like a brother

 

Enemies List/Relationship/Why:

Shredder: hates him with all her might, he hates the turtles so she hates him

The kraang: on her revenge list, made her and her sisters suffer expirments, tortue and almost lose faith 

Rahzar: sees him as a menace  

Fishface: another menace 

Baxter stockman: pain in the neck 

Bebop and rocksteady: numbnuts

Tiger claw: big rival

purple dragons: 

 

 

 

 

Neutral List/Relationship/Why:

Casey: bearly tolerable 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Likes

 

Flower: lotus blossom 

Season: autumn 

Day Style (Rainy, Sunny, Partly Cloudy, etc.): partly cloudy 

Song (CAN BE MADE UP): gonna get better by fifth harmony 

Food: chicken stew (well she is a fox), pizza gyoza, any chicken recipe 

Place to Be: the park

Animal: turtle 

Music Style: all type 

Genre: all types

Other: kids 

 

 

 

Dislikes

 

Season: winter 

Day Style: rainy

Song: doesn't Dislikes music 

Food: turtle soup 

Place: dimension x

Genre: movies and books with  animal and human experimentation

Music Style: doesn't Dislikes music

Animal: wolf

Flower: dandelion 

Other: people who judge for there look, animal cruelty 

 

 

Short Biography (To actually get to know your character!):

Born as a normal fox in  forest near new jersey the kraang took her as only a 4 month old pup to dimension x

There they Mutated her as a 4 or 5 year old kid, there she met her sisters and haven't left each other's side since then, all four of them suffered in the kraangs grasp for twelve years(which is like a month in earth) when they turned 18 they escaped dimension x to new York where they meet the turtles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fun Facts: she named herself roxane because of the experiment name that they gave her, which is R-0X4N3. And she can telepathically comunicate with her sisters, it's one of the abilities that she and her sisters have that the kraang gave them

 you'll see the rest of them in the new fic I'm writing called the rise of the Mutechicks

 I'm still thinking of the name so don't judge


	2. Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now my tuff girl carmen

Full Name: Carmen 

 

 

Nickname(s): babe (by raph)

 

 

Gender: female 

 

 

Species: monkey tailed lizard 

 

 

Sexuality: don't know how to say it 

 

 

Reason of Mutation (If Mutated): to be the new generation of super mutant soldiers to invade earth

 

 

Marital Status: Dating Raphael  

 

 

Birthday: September 17 

 

 

Age: 18

 

 

Height: 5,7 feet

 

 

Weight: 127 pounds 

 

 

Origin: Indonesian jungle 

 

 

Current Residence: new York City 

 

 

Colors: dark red

 

 

Skin color: dark jungle green 

 

 

Eye color: golden amber 

 

 

Full Appearance: a 5,7 humanoid lizard that weigh 125 pounds dark jungle green skin, membrane type hair and a 4,9 feet tail

 

 

Mask Color (If they have a mask): 

 

 

Hair Color: dark green 

 

 

Hair Length/Style: short membrane type

 

 

Clothing: dark red tight tank top, grey mini shorts with a hole for her tail 

 

 

Accessories: red weaved bracelet that Catherine made her

 

 

Marking(s): battle scars all over her body for training and suffering in dimension x

 

 

Tail length: 4.9 feet

 

 

Weapon(s): konfas 

 

 

Talents: super strength 

 

Personality: a bit aggressive and hothead, but very protective with her sisters. A good match for raph 

 

Hobbies:training, drawing, pushing Leo's buttons, working out, singing 

 

Rank Type: she the muscle, like she puts slash strength in shame 

 

 

Friends List/Relationship/Why:

Splinter: master and father ( figuratively ) 

Raph:boyfriend and best friend 

Leo:brother in law pain in the ass

Donnie:brother in law fixes her things when nina can't 

Mikey:brother in law annoying but makes her smile from time to time 

April: she's alright 

Casey: cracks her up 

Mutanimals:trustworthy 

Leatherhead: like a brother 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Enemies List/Relationship/Why:

shredder: hates the turtles 

Kraang:let's just say she's worse than leatherhead 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Neutral List/Relationship/Why: 

Karai: never talks to her

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Likes

 

Flower: won't admit it but it's the red rose 

Season: summer 

Day Style: rainy 

Song (CAN BE MADE UP): reflection from fifth harmony 

Food: pizza gyoza, salads, vegie lover pizza (she's a vegetarian)

Place to Be: the park

Animal: turtle 

Music Style: any type except polka

Genre: all types except old cheesy romantic cliché movies or novels

Other: loves kids in secret 

 

Dislikes

 

Season: winter

Day Style: Sunny 

Song: work from Rihannale 

Music Style: any type except polka

Genre: old cheesy romantic cliché movies or novels 

Music Style: polka 

Animal: fish

Flower: daisies 

Other: Animal cruelty, kraangdroids, loud noise, small spaces, needles, electric rods may i go on

 

 

 

 

Short Biography (To actually get to know your character!):

Born in the Indonesian jungle the kraang took her  to dimension x, there they mutated her to a 5 or 6 year old kid  there she met her sisters and haven't left each other's side since then, all four of them suffered in the kraangs grasp for twelve years(which is like a month in earth) when they turned 18 they escaped dimension x to new York where they meet the turtles

 

 

Fun Facts: she's vegetarian, she got her name like the same way her got there names with experiment code which her's in this case is C-4RM3N


End file.
